Ch.520
It's the 520th Ch. of Denma. Summary El taps the balls of his mask, and says they'd be no better than a bunch of crooks if they did that, and they can't stoop so low, and even their supporters will turn their backs on them, and he doesn't want people to think of them as the second Gosans. Hazz says, but the El family aren't going to buy the White Police Guards off and they'll make them eager to be hired by them. El says even if what Hazz said was true, the White Police Guards had still be too loyal to the Gosan family so they can't buy their loyalty with money. Hazz says what hasn't changed over the past twenty years was the White Police Guards' monthly paycheck which was never delayed, and they weren't even paid by Gosan, and they were paid by the nobles they were sent to protect, and as extraordinary as they may be, as an unaffiliated individual exposed out in the open, the Quanxs have to no chance against the systematic Savoys, of course, a strong organization will never be swayed by gambling, but what they can do is to corrupt the individual order within their group and their tension. Hazz orders to Marvin that he should send a monthly paycheck El's Five Finger member is getting to one of the White Police Guards who's gone broke over gambling debts and make it look like a mistake. Marvin calls to Bowl cut and he introduces that he's an accounting manager for the Count El of planet Urano, and he says he's terribly sorry to inform him that there has been an error in their system, so they mistakenly wired the monthly paycheck of one of their own White Police Guards to him. Marvin says, he guess it's true that all the White Police Guards have the same account numbers except for the two digits at the end, and he asks Bowl cut can wire the money back to this account. Bowl cut sees the money and surprised. Marvin says that's just for one month, and this goes without saying, and he asks Bowl cut don't tell anyone about what he just saw, because confidentiality is key when it comes to the wages of the El family's White Police Guards. Hazz orders after that "annoying" phone call, Bowl cut will start calling about a guard position opening within a week, and he should say something. Marvin says to Bowl cut that the El family do have some job openings at the moment and they'd love to have him on board with them but with his current affiliation with the Gosans puts them in a difficult spot. Once Bowl cut realizes this matter is beyond him, he'll start talking with his closest member, soon enough, all the members of the White Police Guards will find out what Urano has to offer to them, and those with gambling debts will be the first to call the El family, then one by one, every one of them will contact them individually, without telling others, then Marvin tell them their supervisor has thought about his offer and wanted him to tell him that he'll gladly take him in when the time is right, and they hope that day comes soon. Marvin's junior gives Marvin to green tea through his thermos. But Marvin declines the junior's green tea, and he takes out his thermos and drinks green tea. Marvin says the White Police Guards already got three more calling them. Marvin says he doesn't blame the White Police Guards and they're paid eight times the wage they get, so no wonder it seems tempting. Marvin's junior says he really gotta hand it to Hazz. Marvin sorry for the White Police Guards. Marvin's junior laughs and says that what if they end up buying the whole White Police Guards. Marvin says he knows right. Mayhen reports something to the Duke who's tries to wear a bread bag. The Duke looked exactly like one of the previous doubles. Characters #El #Hazz #Marvin's junior #Marvin #Bowl cut #Mayhen #Duke's guard #Duke Quotes *Conversation between Marvin's junior and Marvin **"Hahaha! What if we end up buying the whole White Police Guards?" -Marvin's junior **"Haha... I know, right?" -Marvin Category:Chs.